Tunia
by Lossie
Summary: Fakt pozostawał jednak faktem i przy Privet Drive nie było domu z numerem czwartym. To znaczy, owszem, był. Ale nie każdym mógł go zobaczyć i to było chyba w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze. Petunia-czarownica, AU
1. Prolog

**A/N**: Wersja poprawiona opowiadania, które już wcześniej zostało tu opublikowane. W związku ze znaczącymi zmianami w fabule, jak i ogólnym chaosem panującym wersji poprzedniej, zdecydowałam się na edycję. Prolog został ucięty o jakieś 3/4, wiele fragmentów trafiło w trybie ekspresowym do kosza, a w zamian za to pojawiły się nowe elementy, które - miejmy nadzieję - przyciągną jakichś czytelników.  
Tak, jak poprzednim razem, proszę o uzbrojenie się w cierpliwość, gdyż pierwsze kilka rozdziałów (pięć, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli) to po prostu zmienione pierwsze rozdziały "Zakonu Feniksa". Oczywiście różnią się one w sposób znaczący od oryginału (nie jestem, nie byłam i nie będę J.K. Rowling), ale i tak mam świadomość, że dla osób obeznanych w serii mogą być odrobinę nudne. Nie mniej jednak sami szybko się zorientujecie, że Petunia Evans różni się całkowicie od Petunii Dursley. Żyję nadzieją, że zostaniecie na dłużej i będziecie mnie choć trochę mobilizować do kontynuowania tej opowieści (wstępnie rozpisanej na jakieś 50 rozdziałów). W razie pytań/wątpliwości, odpisuję na wszystkie PM i dość chętnie dzielę się informacjami (nie mylić ze spoilerami!). I wcale nie gryzę!

Pozostaje mi już tylko życzyć Wam miłej lektury i zapewnić, że rozdziały są zdecydowanie dłuższe niż prolog.

* * *

Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek znalazłby się przez zupełny przypadek w Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey i przez ten sam przypadek trafił na jedną z podobnych do siebie jak dwie krople wody uliczek o nazwie Privet Drive, zapewne zdziwiłby go niezmiernie brak domu o numerze czwartym.

Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że zwróciłby na to choćby najmniejszą uwagę. Nie było dnia, by ktoś nie rozmyślał nad tym ewenementem, jednak z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn spostrzegawczy przechodzień lub mieszkaniec zwykle uważał tę anomalię za czysty przypadek, niemający tak naprawdę większego znaczenia i zapominał o tym z niespotykaną wręcz łatwością lub nagle przypominał sobie o czymś nagląco ważnym.

Gdy jednak bardziej się nad tym zastanowić, można by dojść do wnioski, że w pośpiechu lub w wyniku rażącego niedbalstwa firma projektująca osiedle bliźniaczo podobnych domków jednorodzinnych pominęła ten jeden numer, w związku, z czym piątka tak naprawdę była czwórką? Albo była to po prostu jedna z tych dziwnych, wręcz niespotykanych rzeczy, które czasem się zdarzały, ale w sumie były mało znaczące i kompletnie błahe?

Fakt pozostawał jednak faktem i przy Privet Drive nie było domu z numerem czwartym.

To znaczy, owszem, był. Ale nie każdym mógł go zobaczyć i to było chyba w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze.

Pomijając ten jeden szczegół, z pozoru nic nieznaczący, ulica ta, jak i całe Little Whinging, była bardzo spokojnym miejscem. Niewiele się tutaj działo, a jeśli już coś faktycznie miało miejsce, nie absorbowało nikogo na długo. Zazwyczaj kot któregoś mieszkańca w ucieczce przed czyimś psem chował się na drzewie i nie mógł – lub nie chciał – później z niego zejść. Od czasu do czasu czyjś samochód psuł się niespodziewanie, zatrzymując na środku wąskiej uliczki i blokując przejazd.

Jednak czasami działy się tu rzeczy nie tyle dziwne, co wręcz niesłychane. Takie, o których nie sposób usłyszeć w wiadomościach lub przeczytać o nich w gazecie. Raz na jakiś czas, zazwyczaj pod osłoną nocy lub w strugach deszczu, na tejże ulicy pojawiał się mężczyzna w purpurowej tiarze i szatach, z długą, białą brodą i okularami-połówkami spoczywającymi na krzywym nosie. Owy jegomość stał zazwyczaj naprzeciw płotu między domami o numerach trzy i pięć, patrząc przed siebie z lekkim, ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechem. W jego niebieskich oczach tańczyły wesołe ogniki, a jego postawa i zachowanie świadczyły o tym, że jest z czegoś bardzo zadowolony. Siedzący obok niego szary kot spoglądał to na płot, to na swojego towarzysza, mrużąc oczy i wzdychając w bardzo ludzki sposób.

Staruszek i jego koci towarzysz znikali równie nagle, jak się pojawiali i nie było niczego, żadnego dowodu świadczącego o tym, że kiedykolwiek stali i patrzyli się w zwykły, drewniany płot, jakby oczekiwali, że zaraz spod ziemi wyrośnie zaginiony dom numer cztery.

Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że dom ten faktycznie wyrastał, a raczej pojawiał się przed oczami Albusa Dumbledore'a i Minerwy McGonagall. Nikt nie musiał zresztą zdawać sobie z tego sprawy.


	2. 1: Oczekiwanie

**A/N: **Przepraszam za przerwę, ale na śmierć zapomniałam, że publikuję to opowiadanie od nowa i zajęłam się czymś innym. Klasyka gatunku.

Życzę miłej lektury i zapraszam do komentowania! :)**  
**

* * *

**1: Oczekiwanie**

Wokoło panowała cisza. Słońce już dawno zniknęło za horyzontem, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ostatnie tęczowe przebłyski świadczące o jego faktycznej obecności na niebie. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, nie tylko ze względu na późną porę. Ciemne, burzowe chmury kłębiły się nad okolicą, co chwila mrucząc nisko i rozbłyskując oślepiającym światłem.

Było jasne, że nadchodzi długo oczekiwana przez mieszkańców Little Whinging burza, dlatego ludzie w pośpiechu chowali grille, złorzecząc pod nosem na pogodę, która po raz kolejny popsuła im plany na ciepły, sobotni wieczór. Upał panujący nieprzerwanie od kilku  
tygodni był wprawdzie nieznośny, ale stanowczo lepszy niż standardowa angielska pogoda pełna deszczu i chłodnego, wilgotnego wiatru znad morza.

Nagle powietrze przeciął cichy świst skrzydeł i na parapecie jednego z domów wylądowała okazała sowa śnieżna, która przez moment wpatrywała się naburmuszona w szybę, po czym stuknęła w nią kilka razy dziobem, naznaczając ją kolejnymi drobnymi rysami.

W końcu ktoś otworzył okno i ptak mógł wlecieć do środka. Przysiadł z gracją na drewnianym oparciu kuchennego krzesła i wyciągnął przed siebie nóżkę, do której przymocowany był kawałek zwiniętego pergaminu. Wyglądał przy tym na jednocześnie zmęczonego najwyraźniej długim i ciężkim lotem oraz dumnego z powodu szczęśliwego dostarczenia przesyłki do adresata.

- Masz coś dla mnie, Hedwigo? – zapytała Petunia Evans z lekkim uśmiechem, podnosząc się z krzesła i kierując w stronę jednej z szafek, w której chowała słoik z sowimi przysmakami. Wyciągnęła jeden pasek suszonego mięsa i podała go sowie, drapiąc ją jednocześnie po puszystych piórkach na czubku głowy.

Później delikatnie odwiązała zawiniątko i rozwinęła, szybko zapoznając się z krótką i zwięzłą treścią listu.

_Feniks odrodził się z popiołów.  
A.D._

Wywróciła lekko oczami, mnąc papier w dłoni. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Żadnych wiadomości, od kiedy odebrała Harry'ego z dworca po powrocie z Hogwartu, nawet prostego pytania, jak chłopiec się czuje.

A teraz to.

Zastanawiała się, czego Dumbledore się konkretnie spodziewał. Radości na wieść, że wreszcie ma zamiar coś zrobić w związku z powrotem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Tańca szczęścia na wieść, że zainteresował się stanem Harry'ego, ich stanem, po tak długim czasie?  
Gdyby nie to, że jeszcze ufała staremu czarodziejowi – choć to zaufanie malało wprost proporcjonalnie do podejmowanych przez niego decyzji – z pewnością już dawno wygarnęłaby mu, co dokładnie myśli o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od momentu, w którym zadecydowano, że jej chłopiec weźmie udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym i była przekonana, że szybko zwiędłyby mu od tego uszy.

Zerknęła na główną stronę nowego Proroka Codziennego i skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Wielkie litery „Chłopiec, Który Skłamał?" i zdjęcie Harry'ego zrobione zaraz po ujawnieniu, zdaniem Knota, bzdurnych rewelacji na temat powrotu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, sprawiły, że krew zawrzała jej w żyłach. Nie mogła się spodziewać, że Ministerstwo Magii uwierzy w cokolwiek padającego z ust rozedrganego czternastolatka, jednak jakimś cudem to zrobiła i bardzo się zawiodła.

Oczywistym było, że w normalnych warunkach wytoczyłaby działa i rozpoczęła jednoosobową krucjatę, mającą na celu sprawienie, by Korneliusz Knot poczuł się jeszcze mniejszy, niż w rzeczywistości, ale sytuacja, w której się znaleźli, skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiała.

Harry nie kłamał i Lord Voldemort - skrzywiła się na dźwięk tego imienia, grzmiącego echem w jej umyśle - żył, najwyraźniej już planując swoje następne posunięcia, z czego najważniejszym było pozbycie się chłopca, który stanowił większe zagrożenie dla samego siebie, niż dla otoczenia.

Odrodzenie feniksa było znakiem i bynajmniej nie dotyczyło absurdalnie kolorowego ptaka, przypatrującego się wszystkim gościom ekscentrycznego dyrektora Hogwartu. Oznaczało to jednak, że Dumbledore zbiera starych sojuszników, przygotowując się do nieuniknionej wojny. Był to jednocześnie wyraźny sygnał, że Ministerstwo znów uciekło się do żałosnej próby negowania przykrej rzeczywistości, odmawiając pogodzenia się z trudną do zaakceptowania prawdą. Najwyraźniej nie potrafili się uczyć na własnych błędach.

Przeszłość zmroziła jej serce chłodnym podmuchem. Gdyby lata temu wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, jej siostra wciąż by żyła i mogła obserwować swojego powoli dojrzewającego syna. Możliwe, że miałaby więcej dzieci, była szczęśliwa… Świat z pewnością wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej i Petunia chciałaby go zobaczyć, doświadczyć tego, co by było, gdyby tylko…

Odgarnęła z twarzy pasma długich, blond włosów i sięgnęła po wiszący na oparciu wytarty, zielony szlafrok, należący kiedyś do Lily. Czasami miała wrażenie, że gdy przykłada miękki materiał do nosa, wciąż może wyczuć delikatny zapach kwiatów. Zapach jej siostry. Była to jedyna rzecz po niej, którą zachowała z sentymentu, a nie z powodów czysto praktycznych.  
Pamiętała, jak kupowała go dla niej za ostatnie pieniądze, bo tak bardzo pasował do butelkowozielonych oczu Lily. To były jej ostatnie urodziny wśród żywych.

Przyłożyła kołnierz do nosa i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, czując wyraźnie znajomą woń, po czym opuściła kuchnię, kierując się na piętro, gdzie mieściły się sypialnie. Weszła cicho po obitych wykładziną schodach, zbierając po drodze kilka rozrzuconych tu i ówdzie bibelotów. Od trzech tygodni była tak zajęta pracą i martwieniem się o Harry'ego, że nie starczało jej czasu na coś tak trywialnego jak porządki.

Wylewitowała rzeczy do łazienki, mieszczącej się tuż przy schodach i przez chwilę stała niepewnie, wpatrując się w gładką powierzchnię drzwi naprzeciw. Przejechała po nich lekko palcami, w końcu zaciskając je w pięść i stukając cicho. Odpowiedziało jej milczenia.

- Harry? – powiedziała, przykładając policzek do chłodnego drewna. Chociaż nastolatek definitywnie był w pokoju, nie świadczył o tym żaden dźwięk.

**HPHPHPHP**

Wbrew pozorom Harry usłyszał pukanie i gdyby nie fakt, że jego oczy były nabiegłe krwią, a on zwyczajnie zmęczony prześladującą go od końca czerwca bezsennością, pewnie zebrałby się w sobie, by uspokoić ciotkę. Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił. Profesor Dumbledore chciał wiedzieć, co dokładnie stało się po tym, jak Harry i Cedrik dotknęli pucharu, ale chłopak nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nic poza „On żyje" i niewiele zmieniło się od tego czasu.  
Czasami nie potrafił nawet zebrać się w sobie, by podnieść się z łóżka i zacząć nowy dzień, jakby nagle wszystko, w co dotychczas wierzył, zupełnie przestało się liczyć.

Mugole nazywali ten stan depresją, o czym poinformowała go w liście Hermiona, do której napisał, gdy czuł się wyjątkowo podle jakieś cztery dni temu.

_Zielone światło._

Harry zamknął zmęczone oczy i odetchnął głęboko, wciągając w płuca mocny i niezbyt przyjemny zapach brudnego nastolatka i starych skarpet, których zapomniał kiedyś dać do prania.

Z ociąganiem usiadł, przecierając twarz dłońmi w daremnej próbie rozbudzenia się. Sięgnął po leżące na nocnej szafce okulary i założył je na nos, po raz kolejny dostrzegając, jak inaczej wygląda otaczający go świat, gdy nabiera ostrości. Każdy element nagle przyjmował konkretny kształt, stawał się faktycznym przedmiotem, a nie chaotyczną mieszaniną kolorów nie mając w sumie większego sensu.

Wstał i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego kapcie – zgodnie z zasadą pełzania – oddaliły się na drugi koniec pokoju, urzędując aktualnie w okolicach niedomkniętej szafy, z której wysypywały się zwinięte w kłębek ubrania. Zanotował, by przy najbliższej okazji zrobić z tym porządek. Podszedł do drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho, uważnie nasłuchując, jednak żaden dźwięk nie wzbudził jego podejrzeń. Lekko je uchylił, starając się przy okazji zrobić jak najmniej hałasu. Korytarz był pogrążony w ciemności. Najwyraźniej ciotka postanowiła położyć się spać.

_Tym lepiej_, pomyślał Harry, wymykając się cichaczem na korytarz i schodząc po schodach. Pogrążony w mroku dom sprawiał wyjątkowo depresyjne wrażenie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę panujący wokoło bałagan, jasno świadczący o tym, że ciotka Petunia również ciężko przeżywa całą tę sytuację.

Przełknął głośno, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Starał się nie wracać myślami do tych wydarzeń, ale niestety nie potrafił kontrolować swoich snów. Jego umysł nieustannie podsuwał mu obraz upadającego na ziemię Cedrika, odrzuconego w powietrze siłą klątwy. Wiedział, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. Ciotka Petunia opowiadała mu kiedyś, że gdy obserwujesz czyjąś śmierć, zupełnie nieświadomie zmieniasz się w innego człowieka. Umysł nigdy nie zapomina pewnych przełomowych wydarzeń. Harry był więcej niż stuprocentowo pewny, że to zmieniło go na zawsze. Bardziej, niż śmierć rodziców i stanie się bohaterem.

Zapalił światło w kuchni i uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie, zauważając talerz z kanapkami i szklankę soku dyniowego stojące na stole.

Usiadł i przez chwile wdychał słodki zapach napoju. Pociągnął łyk, po czym niemal rzucił się na zawartość talerza, niespodziewanie uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo jest głodny. Od prawie dwóch dni wychodził z pokoju tylko do łazienki i zupełnie zapomniał o istnieniu rzeczy tak trywialnych jak jedzenie.

Po dłuższej chwili, gdy zaspokoił już pierwszy głód, zerknął na duży zegar wiszący na jeden ze ścian i skrzywił się lekko. Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczór. Za oknem panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność i Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, pogrążony w myślach.

Wstał od stołu, zaniósł talerz i pustą szklankę do zlewu, po czym zgasił światło i wyszedł na korytarz. Tam założył buty, sprawdził, czy jego różdżka wciąż znajduje się w kieszeni spodni, gdyż zdążył dojrzeć do decyzji, że wychodzenie bez niej z domu, zwłaszcza teraz, jest raczej niezbyt bezpieczne, po czym zgarnął z szafki pęk kluczy i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Owiało go chłodne, nocne powietrze. Wzdrygnął się lekko, po czym wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni i ruszył przed siebie.

_Trzeba było zabrać kurtkę_, stwierdził w myślach, ale nie zawrócił. Wolał nie ryzykować obudzenia ciotki, która nie lubiła, gdy wychodził gdzieś sam, co było raczej zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nadopiekuńczość ciotki Petunii go irytowała. Czasami czuł się jak pięciolatek i tylko czekał, aż będzie musiał znów trzymać ją za rękę przechodząc przez ulicę.

Owinął się ciaśniej cienką bluzą, czując podmuch chłodniejszego powietrza, a zaraz po tym coś zimnego i mokrego spadło mu na kark. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na niebo, które było zupełnie niewidoczne pod nawałem ciężki, ciemny chmur, z których właśnie zaczynały spadać pierwsze krople letniego deszczu.  
Ruszył dalej, postanawiając to zignorować. Zresztą brzydka pogoda wcale mu nie przeszkadzała. Wręcz przeciwnie – idealnie odzwierciedlała jego podły nastrój.

Usiłował rozmawiać o tym z Ronem i Hermioną, ale niewiele to dało. Ron zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć targających nim emocji i Harry go za to nie winił, ale metaforyczne poklepanie po plecach i fraza „Trzymaj się, stary" były raczej jeszcze bardziej dołujące. Z kolei list Hermiony był przeładowany różnymi krokami, jakie Harry powinien podjąć w tej sytuacji i część z nich była tak absurdalnie idiotyczna, że chłopak nie wiedział, czy ma jej podziękować za trud, czy spalić wiadomość i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie idącego po radę do jakiegokolwiek dorosłego, nawet swojej ciotki. Już dawno przekroczył wiek, w którym byli w stanie kilkoma czułymi słowami odgonić podążające za nim cienie.  
Przez dłuższy czas rozważał poinformowanie o tym Syriusza, ale stwierdził, że jego chrzestny ma dużo ważniejszych spraw na głowie, niż jego problemy ze snem. Poza tym pewnie zaraz dowiedziałby się o tym Dumbledore, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tym momencie pragnął, było wylądowanie na dywaniku u dyrektora.

Odetchnął głęboko, a z jego ust wydobył się ledwo widoczny obłoczek pary. Zdziwił się nieco. W ciągu dnia było bardzo gorąco i temperatura z pewnością nie mogła ot tak spaść aż tak bardzo w przeciągu kilku godzin. Rozejrzał się wokoło, dopiero teraz zauważając, że mżawka ustała.

Za to teraz otaczała go gęsta, lepiąca się do skóry mgła, która wcale mu się nie podobała. Podświadomie zacisnął palce wokół różdżki i wciąż idąc powoli przed siebie, rozglądał się dyskretnie wokoło, wyraźnie wyczuwając czające się w mroku zagrożenie. Na ławce nieopodal leżał jakiś mężczyzna, jednak sądząc po ilości porozrzucanych dookoła niego butelek, to nie jego obecność przyprawiała Harry'ego o gęsią skórkę.

Chód, wcześniej odczuwany jedynie fizycznie, przeniósł się również do jego wnętrza. Słyszał w uszach znajomy krzyk, a przed oczami co jakiś czas pojawiały się zielone mroczki. Ogarnęło go przerażenie, gdy uświadomił sobie, skąd zna to przytłaczające uczucie rozpaczy i zagubienia w sobie.

Coś śliskiego otarło się o jego kark i Harry zdusił w gardle okrzyk, gdy odwróciwszy się był w stanie wyraźnie dostrzec czającą się w mroku zakapturzoną sylwetkę. Dłoń o chudych, pokrytych czyrakami palcach była wyciągnięta w jego stronę.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaciśnie się ona na jego szyi, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego dementor zbliżył się do mężczyzny na ławce i zsunął z głowy kaptur, odsłaniając pozbawioną oczu twarz, która wyglądała jak czaszka obleczona ciasno skórą. Harry sięgnął po różdżkę, ale w tym samym momencie drugi dementor, którego wcześniej nie zauważył, pojawił się tuż przed nim.

Zalała go fala wspomnień.

_Krzyk jego matki, gdy osłaniała go własnym ciałem przed zaklęciem Voldemorta. Rozbłysk jaskrawozielonego światła. Ból towarzyszący momentowi, w którym dusza Voldemorta przeniknęła przez jego ciało, gdy uciekał z pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się Kamień Filozoficzny. Przerażenie, gdy patrzył na sunącego po posadce Komnaty Tajemnic bazyliszka. Blada twarz jedenastoletniej Ginny i chłód jej palców w jego drżącej ze strachu dłoni._

„Zaklęcie Patronusa to jedyny sposób na pokonanie dementorów, Harry" zabrzmiał w jego głowie spokojny głos profesora Lupina. „Nic nie przeraża ich tak bardzo jak światło, które niesie ze sobą szczęście."

_Zielone światło. Avada kedavra. Puste spojrzenie Cedrika, leżącego nieruchomo na trawie przed labiryntem._

Usiłował się skupić, ale było to coraz trudniejsze. Krzyki mężczyzny z ławki przyprawiały go o mdłości, a jego okulary wylądowały na ziemi gdzieś w międzyczasie i Harry nie widział niczego, poza otaczającymi go plamami światła i cienia. Czuł się całkowicie bezbronny.

Jego palce rozluźniły się lekko i właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż dzierży w dłoni różdżkę. Nie było jeszcze za późno. Gdyby tylko udało mu się wyczarować patronusa. Gdyby tylko mógł przypomnieć sobie w tym momencie coś na tyle szczęśliwego, żeby mieć siłę na rzucenie zaklęcia.

_On stojący schowany za nogami cioci Petunii i obserwujący z uwagą wyciągającego do niego dłoń rudowłosego chłopca. „Zostańmy przyjaciółmi!" . Rozpromieniona twarz Rona, gdy uścisnął jego dłoń._

- Expecto patronum…

Delikatna, jasna mgiełka wydobyła się z końca jego różdżki, ale zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

_Pierwszy lot na miotle podczas wakacji u Weasleyów. Wszechogarniające poczucie wolności i swobody._

- Expecto… E-expecto… patronum…

Nic się nie stało. Harry czuł, jak opada z sił. Coraz ciężej było mu oddychać, a każdy wdech sprawiał mu ból. Chciał się poddać, ale wiedział, że nie może. Musiał spróbować jeszcze raz.

_Ciotka Petunia przytulająca go na dworcu po powrocie ze szkoły. Łobuzerski uśmiech Syriusza. Ciepło i świadomość przynależności oblewające go falą niczym niezmąconego spokoju..._

- Expecto patronum!

Srebrny jeleń pojawił się tuż przed nim, oddzielając go od dementora, który rzucił się do ucieczki przed świetlistym stróżem. Drugi dementor podążył w jego ślady, gdy tylko patronus ruszył w jego stronę.

Z westchnieniem ulgi, Harry usiadł na mokrej, ubłoconej ziemi. Drżał na całym ciele, nie tylko z zimna. Tak niewiele brakowało, by stracił swoją duszę. Kilka sekund więcej i poddałby się, oddając ją w zamian za spokój. Wzdrygnął się lekko, podnosząc trzęsące się dłonie do twarzy i odgarniając z niej pasma mokrych włosów. Zerknął na mężczyznę, który trząsł się na całym ciele, by po chwili opaść bez sił. Głośne chrapnięcie, które wydobyło się z jego gardła kilka sekund później, było najlepszym dowodem na to, że nic my nie będzie.

Słysząc odgłos kroków za plecami, Harry odwrócił się szybko, kierując koniec różdżki na zmierzającą w jego stronę postać. Po chwili, która wydawała się Harry'emu wiecznością, z mroku wyłoniła się pani Figg, odziana w charakterystyczny jaskrawożółty skafander i dzierżąca w dłoni różowy parasol. Była ona dość dziwną, starszą kobietą, która mieszkała z trzema kotami dwie przecznice od Privet Drive. Miała zwyczaj zagadywać Harry'ego na ulicy i opowiadać mu o swoich pupilach.

Instynktownie schował różdżkę do kieszeni, ale kobieta natychmiast pokręciła głową.

- Nie chowaj jeszcze różdżki, Harry – powiedział cichym, pełnym napięcia głosem, pomagając mu wstać i podtrzymując, gdy zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. – Oni mogą wrócić.

- O-o czym pani mówi? – zapytał zaskoczony, odbierając od niej swoje ubrudzone ziemią okulary.

- Dementorzy – stwierdziła kobieta, prowadząc go jednocześnie w dół alejki, na której nie pamiętał, jak się znalazł. – Ten jeleń to był twój patronus, prawda?

- Ale skąd… jak pani…?

Machnęła zbywająco ręką, jednocześnie rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.

- Myślisz, że stary Albus pozwoliłby wam mieszkać tutaj ot tak sobie, bez żadnej dodatkowej ochrony, po tym, co się stało? Na Merlina…

- Zna pani Dumbledore'a? – zapytał, nie wiedząc już w ogóle, o co chodzi. Ich pokręcona sąsiadka wiedziała o istnieniu magii. Możliwe, że sama była czarownicą. Byli obserwowani od momentu, w którym Harry wrócił na wakacje do domu. Przez kogo? Czy jego ciotka wiedziała coś na ten temat? A jeśli tak, dlaczego nie powiedziała o tym Harry'emu? Głowa bolała go coraz bardziej, co bardzo utrudniało mu myślenie nad jakimkolwiek powodem, dla którego to wszystko, co stało się dziś wieczorem, w ogóle miało miejsce.

- Oczywiście. Nie jestem wprawdzie czarownicą… - Widząc najwyraźniej jego skonsternowany wyraz twarzy, uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jestem charłakiem, Harry. Uch, słowo daję, że uduszę tego, kto miał cię dzisiaj pilnować i tak lekkomyślnie zostawił cię samopas! Niech no ja tylko powiem o tym Albusowi…

Reszta drogi do domu upłynęła w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie zwyczajnymi odgłosami nocy i szumem deszczu, który znów zaczął padać. Harry czuł się zmęczony – zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie – i marzył w tym momencie jedynie o tym, by już znaleźć się w zaciszu swojej sypialni.  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, pani Figg nawet nie zdążyła podnieść ręki, gdy frontowe drzwi domu na Privet Drive 4 otworzyły się, ukazując ubraną w piżamę i szlafrok ciotkę Petunię, której twarz kolorem przypominał kredę do tablicy.

- Harry! - Westchnienie ulgi wydobyło się z jej ust, gdy przyciągnęła go do siebie. Rozluźnił się mimowolnie, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu. – Dziękuję ci bardzo, Arabello.

- Rozkazy Dumbledore'a – stwierdziła starsza kobieta, klepiąc Harry'ego lekko po plecach. – Zaraz poinformuję go o tym, co się stało. Lepiej nie wychodźcie na razie z domu, dobrze?

- O-oczywiście – odpowiedziała ciotka Petunia, wprowadzając go do wnętrza domu i zamykając drzwi, gdy pani Figg wyszła poza pole ochronne otaczające dom.

Ciotka Petunia zaprowadziła go do kuchni, gdzie szybko rzuciła na niego kilka zaklęć jednocześnie, po czym owinęła go ciepłym kocem i zabrała się za robienie herbaty. Harry z roztargnieniem zauważył, że jej ręce drżą ze zdenerwowania.

- Coś ty sobie myślał, wychodząc z domu o tej godzinie? – zapytała słabym głosem, stawiając przed nim parujący kubek i siadając na drugim krześle. – Myślałam, że oszaleję, gdy nie mogłam cię znaleźć w całym domu… A później… Harry, przecież miałeś mi mówić, kiedy wychodzisz…

- Przepraszam... – mruknął, zaciskając palce na gorącym kubku i wdychając przyjemny, ziołowy zapach.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, czy przeprosisz, Harry – stwierdziła ciotka po chwili ciążącego milczenia. – Prawie…

Odetchnęła głęboko, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć tego, co obydwoje doskonale wiedzieli. Prawie zginął przez swoją lekkomyślność. Gdyby posłuchał ciotki i przyszedł do niej przed wyjściem, pewnie kazałaby mu wracać do sypialni i nic z tego, co miało miejsce, nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Teraz było jednak za późno na gdybanie. Wiedział, że zaraz przyleci sowa, informująca go o tym, że został usunięty ze szkoły. Gdy Zgredek pojawił się dwa lata temu na placu zabaw, na całe szczęście nie ściągając na siebie uwagi bawiących się dzieci, dostał ostrzeżenie, że następne użycie magii poza Hogwartem spowoduje, że zostanie wyrzucony, a jego różdżka złamana. Ciotka Petunia doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale najwyraźniej nie przejmowała się tym teraz tak bardzo.

Rozległo się cisze stukanie i ciotka zerwała się z miejsca. Podeszła do okna, za którym siedziała szara płomykówka, trzymając w dziobie kopertę. Ciotka otworzyła okno, wpuszczając ptaka do środka. Ten jedynie upuścił list na stół, po czym odleciał równie szybko i nagle, jak się pojawił.

- Wyjec – stwierdził cicho Harry, obserwując, jak koperta unosi się w powietrze, po czym otwiera się, układając w kształt ust.

- _Panie Potter, otrzymaliśmy informację, że o godzinie dziesiątej trzydzieści sześć użył Pan Zaklęcia Patronusa w okolicy mugolskiego osiedla w Little Whinging, Surrey. Jako, że nie jest to pierwszy taki przypadek, informujemy, że zostaje Pan w trybie natychmiastowym usunięty ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, a także, że pracownicy Ministerstwa zjawią się niebawem u Pana, aby odebrać i zniszczyć pańską różdżkę. Z poważaniem, Amelia Bones, Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów _– oznajmił ostry, kobiecy głos, po czym koperta podarła się samoistnie, a kawałki pergaminu opadły powoli na stół.

Harry i ciotka Petunia patrzyli na nie przez chwilę, oboje zamrożeni w miejscu, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co mają robić. Ministerstwo nie wiedziało, gdzie mieszkają, ale nie stanowiło to dla nich problemu na dłuższą metę. Jeżeli nie w domu, złapią go przy innej okazji i wtedy będzie miał jeszcze większy problem, niż teraz.

Wzdrygnęli się mimowolnie, gdy chwilę później rozległo się identyczne stukanie. Była to kolejna sowa, którą Harry rozpoznał, jako Świstoświnkę, sówkę Rona. Gdy tylko ciotka Petunia wpuściła ją do środka, ptak upuścił na stół zwinięty kawałek pergaminu, po czym zaczął latać po kuchni, odbijając się od ścian oraz szafek i robiąc przy okazji zdecydowanie za dużo hałasu.  
Nikt jednak nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi, choć siedząca na swojej żerdzi Hedwiga mierzyła ją lekko podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

Harry rozwinął pergamin i przeczytał jego treść na głos.

- _Wiemy, co się stało. Nie martwcie się, Dumbledore już działa! Pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodźcie z domu! Skontaktujemy się z Wami niedługo i przeniesiemy w bezpieczne miejsce. A. Weasley_.

Ciotka Petunia odetchnęła głęboko, zamykając okno i opierając się o nie.

Pozostawało jedynie czekać.


End file.
